tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Harry
Harry ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Vesperia. Persönlichkeit Harry ist von einem eher geringen Selbstbewusstsein gezeichnet, da er fürchtet, ein so großer Anführer werden zu müssen wie sein Großvater es ist. Er tendiert daher dazu, sich beweisen zu wollen, und hat sich deshalb etwa austricksen lassen, den Apatheia von Belius zu erringen. Sein Großvater bezeichnet ihn als "idiotischen Enkel", den er aber noch immer als volles Mitglied der Union wahrnimmt, weshalb er Verantwortung für seine Taten übernehmen muss. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Harry ist der Enkelsohn von Don Whitehorse, dem Anführer der Meistergilde Altosk und der Gildenunion. Von seinen Eltern ist nichts bekannt. Da Harry jedoch der direkte Erbe des Don ist, ist anzunehmen, dass beide Elternteile tot sind. Er hat daher mit dem großen Druck zu kämpfen, der als Nachfolger des Don auf ihm lastet. Tales of Vesperia Harry erscheint erstmals im Hauptquartier der Gildenunion in Dahngrest, als Flynn Scifo dem Don einen Brief von Ioder überreicht. Dieser wurde jedoch gefälscht und fordert die Absetzung des Don, der mit einem Krieg gegen die kaiserlichen Ritter droht. Harry hat hierbei keinen großen Auftritt. Seinen ersten großen Auftritt hat er zusammen mit den Jagdklingen in Nordopolica. Von Yeager ist Harry darüber informiert worden, dass sein Großvater einen Apatheia sucht und sich genau so einer in Nordopolica befinden soll, weshalb Harry sich den Jagdklingen anschloss. Die Ereignisse in Nordopolica führen zum Tod der Regentin Belius, die die Palestralle anführte und zudem eine gute Freundin des Don gewesen ist. Harry wird von Raven daran gehindert, aus Nordopolica zu fliehen, und stattdessen von ihm nach Dahngrest gebracht. Die Palestralle, die kein Teil der Gildenunion ist, fordert Genugtuung für Belius' Tod. Ansonsten würde ein Krieg zwischen der Palestralle und der Gildenunion ausbrechen. Der Don ist sich dessen bewusst und nimmt sich daher auf dem Marktplatz von Dahngrest rituell sein eigenes Leben, um für Harrys Taten zu büßen. Zunächst hatte Harry vor, seinen Großvater zu begleiten und ebenfalls zu sterben, was jedoch von Raven verhindert wird. Dieser verspricht dem Don, auf ihn achtzugeben. Aber Harry gibt sich hartnäckig die Schuld an alledem und weigert sich deshalb, das neue Oberhaupt der Altosk zu werden. Er glaubt, kein so großer Mann werden zu können wie sein Großvater. Obwohl Raven versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er dies auch gar nicht werden muss, beharrt Harry eine Zeitlang auf einer Meinung, sodass die Gildenunion zu zerbrechen droht, da Machtkämpfe entstehen. thumb|300px|left|Die Herrscher der Welt beim Treffen in Aurnion Nachdem Estellise Sidos Heurassein vor Alexei gerettet wurde und Rita Mordio auf die Idee kam, die instabile Aer zu stabilerem Mana zu konvertieren, brechen die Helden auf der Suche nach Belius' Apatheia zur Gildenunion in Dahngrest auf. Dort werden sie Zeugen des Chaos, das in Dahngrest tobt. Karol Capel versucht, den Leuten der Gilden ins Gewissen zu reden, was allgemein wenig Erfolg hat. Harry hat er damit jedoch erreicht. Er sucht die Helden auf, als sie das Hauptquartier verlassen, und überreicht ihnen den Apatheia, der eigentlich als Symbol der Nachfolge des Don dienen sollte. Er meint, dass sie ihn stehlen müssen, um ihn behalten zu dürfen, woraufhin die Helden sich dankbar entfernen. Mithilfe von Raven akzeptiert Harry schließlich seine Position als Anführer der Altosk. Er sucht daher das Gipfeltreffen der Herrscher der Welt in Aurnion auf, als besprochen werden muss, ob die Helden alle Blastia der Welt effektiv unbrauchbar machen dürfen, um gegen den Adephagos anzugehen. Harry bespricht sich hierbei mit Mary Kaufman, Ioder und Natz. Die Herrscher der Welt entscheiden sich dazu, den Vorschlag der Helden anzunehmen, sodass sie die Erlaubnis haben, alle Blastia-Kerne der Welt in Apatheia umzuwandeln. Kurzgefasst *Harry ist der Enkelsohn von Don Whitehorse, dem Anführer der Gildenunion und der Meistergilde Altosk. *Harry begleitet die Jagdklingen, als diese nach Nordopolica vordringen und Belius zu töten gedenken. Letztendlich sind zwar nicht sie es, die Belius' Leben nehmen, aber Harry wird für ihren Tod verantwortlich gemacht. *Durch Harrys Taten droht ein Krieg zwischen der Palestralle und der Gildenunion auszubrechen, weshalb der Don Verantwortung übernimmt und sich selbst als Genugtuung für die Palestralle das Leben nimmt. *Harry zweifelt nach dem Tod des Don lange an sich selbst und will nicht der neue Don werden, bis er von Raven davon überzeugt wird, doch die Position als Oberhaupt der Palestralle einzunehmen. Er nimmt daher auch am Gipfeltreffen der Herrscher der Welt in Aurnion teil. Wissenswertes *Im Verlauf einer Nebenaufgabe kann eine Frau kennengelernt werden, an der Harry romantisches Interesse zeigen soll. Diese hält ihn jedoch nicht für geeignet und findet stattdessen mehr Interesse an Raven, der sie aber ablehnt. Charakterliste Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Vesperia